Cinderella
by Shirley no Gemini
Summary: Un remix de Cendrillon à la sauce KH Shonen ai AkuRoku.


**Titre :** Cinderella.

**Auteur :** Shirley no Gemini.

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas et toutes les pubs ne sont pas à moi (même si je veux bien une petite remise d'une somme pour les avoir citées XD).

**Pairing :** Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx (mais les deux derniers couples sont moins développés)

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello tout le monde ! Alors voilà ma première histoire avec ce merveilleux monde qu'est Kingdom Hearts. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup me connaisse ici donc pour faire très vite, j'ai déjà lu les 2/3 des fics qu'il y a ici, concernant Kingdom Hearts bien sûr XD. D'ailleurs je ne pose pas de reviews car à chaque fois, elles sont censurées et pourtant je ne dis rien de méchant XD. Enfin bref passons.

Cette fiction a surtout pour but de faire rire et pas du tout un côté sérieux que je prône plus dans mes autres histoires.

Bref, cet OS est un remix de Cendrillon, j'avais dit à Orixiah que je le finirais. Je sais qu'en ce moment, il y a de plus en plus de personne qui ne supporte plus tellement l'AkuRoku. J'avoue que je n'ai pas lu ces fictions. Je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple et puis chacun son avis.

Bon je vous laisse lire et espère que vous aimeriez.

* * *

Il était une fois, dans une contré lointaine, un homme plutôt âgé marchait (ou plutôt faisait les cents pas) dans le grand couloir vide du palais. Cette personne était tellement préoccupée qu'il ne vu pas la porte à sa droite s'ouvrir. Une femme blonde, habillé par une blouse médicale blanche, marchait en sa direction. Elle fit une révérence alors que la salle d'où elle venait, des cris fit leur apparition, des cris d'enfant.

« Votre majesté, elle marqua une pause avant de continuer en souriant, votre fils est né. »

En entendant ces dernières paroles, le roi sorti de sa bulle et se précipita au chevet de sa femme qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé. Le père sourit et prit son fils dans ces bras, ce dernier cessa de pleurer et observa la pièce avec intérêt ainsi que les personnes présentent autour de lui.

« Il a tes cheveux, Ariel, conclu le roi en embrassant le front de son fils. » En effet sur le sommet du crâne, l'on pouvait voir quelques mèches de cheveux rouges.

« Comment l'appelle-t-on ? » Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas encore cherché de prénom. « Je te laisse choisir.

- Et pourquoi pas… Axel ?

- Alors nous l'appellerons Axel, prévenez les citoyens de la Cité du Crépuscule, nous avons notre héritier, informa le roi à ses serviteurs. »

* * *

_**Vingt ans plus tard**_ (1)

« ROXAS ! » Cria pour la cinquantième fois, au moins, une femme aux cheveux acajou.

La personne concernée frémit une nouvelle fois en entendant son prénom répété de la sorte. Le ton employé par sa belle-mère lui faisait peur avant même d'être en face d'elle. Le jeune garçon, âgé de dix-huit ans, était le fils d'un étranger. Sa mère (malgré le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas connu) semblait une personne aimable et apprécier de tous, toujours souriante d'après son père. Ils s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre et avaient vécu une passion sans soucis. Cependant lors de la naissance de Roxas, sa mère perdit la vie, les laissant tout les deux. Son père avait pris soin de lui comme le dernier souvenir de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé.

Mais la solitude lui fit rencontrer une autre.

Une certaine Kairi. Le jeune blond ne l'appréciait guère, trouvant qu'elle remplaçait sa mère dans le cœur de son père. Cependant le fait de voir son père heureux, le rendait à son tour heureux.

Malheureusement, lors de sa dixième année, Roxas vit son père mourir sous ses yeux d'une maladie incurable, le laissant donc seul en compagnie de sa belle-mère. Cette dernière installa ses sœurs dans sa maison et la transforma comme bon lui semblait. Le blond était sous sa tutelle, de plus avant de mourir, son père lui avait demandé de rester auprès de Kairi. Il ne pouvait briser cette promesse. Alors que les trois femmes se servaient de cette excuse pour lui faire faire tous ce qu'elles voulaient. Mais revenons au présent, Roxas sorti de la cuisine, où il était, et entra donc dans le salon.

« Oui ? » Demanda d'une petite voix craintive le garçon, il savait qu'il allait se faire réprimander.

« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends mon café ?

- Désolé mais il n'y en a plus… Mais je vais aller en chercher tout de suite. »

Il partit très vite de la maison, sans avoir oublié de prendre de l'argent et son manteau blanc avec des damiers noirs. Il arriva, après quelques minutes à courir, sur la place centrale. Pleins de magasins étaient présent sur cette place. Il rentra dans plusieurs d'entre eux et acheta le cher café de sa belle-mère ainsi que les shampoings et produits de beautés de Namine et Xion, les sœurs de Kairi (2).

En pensant à ces dernières, le blond eut un frisson effrayé. De plus il se fit renverser, il ne manquait plus que ça, par quatre personnes. Une de ces personnes, celui qui avait un bonnet noir, se moqua de Roxas avant de continuer à déambuler sur la place. Par terre, le blond se sentait misérable.

Il obéissait et se taisait. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Un être faible et sans importance.

Il n'aurait pas dû naître de toute façon. Sans lui, sa mère et son père aurait vécu dans le bonheur. Roxas ne pensait que ça. Nuit et jour. De quoi se rendre la vie impossible un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il allait sombrer dans la dépression s'il continuait comme ça.

Que quelqu'un vienne l'aider !

Et comme pour répondre à cette pensée, il vit une main lui proposer de l'aide à se relever.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda la personne en face du blond.

N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être tutoyé par un inconnu, il leva les yeux pour voir s'il connaissait l'homme qui lui proposait de l'aide. Ce dernier portait un grand manteau noir, ce qui ne l'aida pas tellement à le reconnaître. Il avait un sourire mais pas un sourire moqueur. Non, plutôt un sourire… amusé ? Mais sans moquerie, Roxas en était sûr. Ce dernier leva la tête très lentement et arriva aux joues, sur lesquelles deux petits tatouages étaient présent. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part se dit aussitôt le garçon. Il ne savait plus où par contre. Et enfin il arriva à ses yeux, ses cheveux étant caché par la capuche du manteau.

Des yeux ! Mais quels yeux il avait ! Comment les définir ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. D'une couleur émeraude que même l'émeraude n'égalait en beauté ! C'était tout simplement magnifique à contempler. Le blond serait bien resté comme ça pendant des heures mais remarquant que cela faisait déjà longtemps que le plus grand avait posé sa question, il se décida d'y répondre enfin.

« O…oui » murmura Roxas gêné quand il sentit la main prendre la sienne pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Une fois sur pied, il le remercia en lâchant cette main chaude qui le brulait de l'intérieur. Dur à croire ? Pourtant le blond sentait son cœur battre encore plus la chamade.

« Tiens ! » Dit l'inconnu en lui tendant ses affaires qu'il avait perdu dans sa chute. Le plus petit le remercia une nouvelle fois.

« Majesté ! » Cria une voix au loin. Aussitôt les deux garçons tournèrent la tête. Un garçon de l'âge de l'inconnu, environ, et qui lui aussi portait ce grand manteau. Cependant sa capuche n'était pas placée sur sa tête. On pouvait donc voir ces cheveux argentés se dirigeant vers eux, en courant.

« Et merde… » Pesta le plus grand, ce que Roxas ne comprit pas.

Il ne comprit même rien alors à la scène qui se déroulait juste devant lui. Le premier inconnu, celui aux yeux émeraude, lui avait pris le poignet et avait commencé à courir pour apparemment éviter le deuxième inconnu. Ils couraient enfin plutôt le plus grand courrait alors qu'il tirait l'autre pour l'entraîner jusqu'à… la gare ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ici ? Et si...Et si il allait le violer ? Pensa le blond anxieux. Des viols avaient eu lieux, il y a pas longtemps dans les environs. De plus la pression sur son poignet, le rendait nerveux. L'autre ne prêtant pas attention, monta jusqu'en haut. Une fois la porte sûre d'être fermé, ils s'approchèrent du bord où ils s'assirent épuisés. Une fois son souffle à peu près reprit, Roxas cessa tout mouvement et demanda à l'inconnu :

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenez là ?

- Si tu étais resté là-bas, on t'aurait accusé de m'avoir kidnappé ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Pourquoi on m'aurait accusé d'une telle… »

Roxas fut trop choqué pour continuer sa phrase.

Le prince...

L'inconnu venait d'enlever sa capuche et en était sorti une chevelure à la couleur flamboyante. 'Flamboyante' était le mot parfait pour définir ces cheveux. Leur couleur était donc le rouge, comme le feu, mais en plus il les avait fixé en arrière et finissaient en forme de piques, comme les étincèles d'une flamme. Quand il avait vu ça le blond c'était tout de suite souvenu de ce visage. Celui du prince, répondant à sa question qu'il n'avait à peine eut le temps de posé.

« Mais, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Demanda le blond en faisant…enfin commençant une révérence. Le roux venait de l'arrêter.

« Ne me traite pas comme un prince mais plutôt comme une personne comme toi ou tout ceux de la ville. Je ne suis pas parti du château pour retrouver la même attitude qui m'énerve tant. » Soupira le roux puis il reprit voyant l'air songeur de Roxas « Je m'appelle Axel, c'est bon c'est retenu ? »

En rigolant le plus grand fit la révérence. Ce geste perturba plus qu'autre chose le blond qui ne savait plus où se mettre alors qu'il était rouge de gêne.

« Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas. Vous êtes un prince et moi… Je ne peux vous traiter comme mon égal. »

C'est sur cette triste vérité que Roxas parti en courant, entendant au loin le prince lui demander d'attendre. Sans savoir pourquoi, le garçon sentit des larmes lui couler le long de sa joue. Une fois arrivé, ses larmes effacées du mieux qu'il pouvait, il rentra dans sa maison. Il remarqua tout de suite alors qu'il avait oublié ses achats quand Axel…euh non que le prince l'avait entraîné en haut de la gare. Le blond ne pouvait y retourner, de toute façon, c'était trop tard. Kairi l'avait vu et se dirigeait vers lui.

« Enfin ! Mais tu n'as rien acheté ! » Remarqua en colère la rousse.

« Désoler, il y avait trop de monde » mentit le blond. Puis il remarqua que Namine et Xion étaient elles aussi présente dans le salon. Toutes les trois essayaient de se faire belles (3) devant un grand miroir. Se demandant comment il n'avait pas encore cassé, Roxas leur demanda où elles sortaient puisque de toute évidence, elles partaient et bien sûr sans lui. Ca ne changeait pas d'habitude.

« On se rend au bal donné par le roi, en l'honneur de son fils. C'est durant ce bal que le prince doit trouver une fiancée, pour avoir plus tard un hérité. » Lui expliqua Xion avant de rire comme une cruche (4).

A la notion du prince, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bizarre alors que son teint devient plus rouge. Il n'entendait déjà même plus les filles parlées entre elles de ce qu'elles pourraient dire au prince. Cela donnait un dialogue d'une débilité que j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre (8). Après donc avoir anticipé sur le 'et s'il me demandait quels sont mes occupations préférer ? ' Et toutes les questions débiles de ce genre, elles partirent, laissant Roxas enfin au calme. Calme qui fut d'abord accueillit comme bienfaiteur puis comme parasite. En effet, le garçon n'arrivait plus à penser dans ce silence. Il avait tout essayé de faire, le ménage, sortir dehors, regarder le ciel etc. Il avait finalement pensé que dormir l'aiderait à ne pas à _lui. _Mais une fois allongé, c'était pire. Axel. Il n'y avait que ce prénom dans ses pensées. Et plus il essayait de penser à autre chose, plus il repensa au prince sans le remarquer. Le roux était collé à son crâne ou quoi ? (5)

« Je veux… le revoir… Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire moi ? » Roxas secoua sa tête comme pour se réveiller. Il n'avait pas pu penser ça, non ? Et dire qu'il va devoir danser, embrasser, choisir une fiancé…

« Jaloux ? » Demanda une voix. Le blond se releva aussitôt de son lit et regarda tout autour de lui. Personne ? Il avait rêvé ?

« Aimerais-tu aller à ce bal ? SI tu veux je peux t'aider. » Recommença la personne inconnu.

« Je… »

Dire qui ne voulait pas y aller aurait été un vilain mensonge. Il aurait aimé y aller…Aimer ? Il en mourrait d'envie, même. Sans s'y attendre, pleins de paillettes de toutes les couleurs apparues au milieu de la chambre. Un peu de fumée apparu également et apparu donc un garçon. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, seul la couleur et la forme des cheveux étaient différente. Il était blond alors que l'inconnu avait les cheveux bruns et encore plus dans tous les sens que les siens. Il ne croyait pas ça possible d'ailleurs. Le maître des lieus se leva du lit et se retrouva en face du garçon. Ils avaient la même taille et un visage quasi identique.

« Qui es-tu ? » Questionna finalement Roxas.

« Sora, la bonne fée de l'histoire…Enfin dois-je dire bon fée ? L'auteur de cette fiction ne sait même pas si ça se dit, l'incapable. » Cette dernière voulant se venger, mit à la place de son pantalon et veste, une grande robe à Sora. « Eh mais ça me vas bien, en plus. » Laissant à Roxas un soupir alors qu'il commençait à sortir dehors pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui avait fait peur à apparaître comme ça.

« Bon admettons que tu es une bonne fée, que veux-tu ?

- T'aider à te rendre au bal et que tu es ton prince charmant.

- P…Prince CHARMANT ? Mais…Mais je ne suis pas gay ?

- Ben si, qu'est-ce que tu veux, on l'est tous un jour ou l'autre (6). Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut t'habiller pour aller à ce bal. A moins que d'y aller en pyjama soit à la mode ? »

Sora fit apparaître une immense clé, au bout pendait un petit logo de l'entreprise de bonne fée du brun. Il la secoua et la pointa sur Roxas qui se retrouva en smoking noir.

« Et voilà le travail, maintenant ton moyen de locomotion…

- Non attend ! Axel…Le prince doit aimer les filles, n'est-ce pas ? Je…Je ne peux pas y aller habiller comme ça. » Murmura Roxas en baissant la tête pour essayer de cacher ses joues rouge, ne croyant pas encore ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était embarrassant.

« Et ben voilà je t'avais dit que tu l'aimais. Bon alors on change de tenue. » Sora recommença les mêmes gestes que précédemment et transforma l'habit du propriétaire de la maison en une grande robe blanche.

L'orphelin se regarda à plusieurs reprises dans le miroir que venait de faire apparaître la bonne fée. Ses cheveux étaient un peu moins dans tous les sens grâce à des barrettes. Sa bouche avait une légère touche de maquillage ainsi que le contour de ses yeux étaient plus marqués, augmentant l'impression que ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus beaux. Sa robe était donc une grande tenue de soirée. On ne lui avait pas rajouté de poitrine, pensa le blond en posant une main sur son torse avec le plus grand bonheur. Après tout cette robe n'était pas très serrée, on pouvait donc faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était une fille. Il s'apprêta à se tourner sur lui-même pour voir ce que ça aurait fait mais il ne fit que tomber, remarquant au passage que ces chaussures avaient été elles aussi modifiées. Roxas avait donc maintenant des talons, lui faisait gagner quelques centimètres, et toute la chaussure était transparente.

« Ben va falloir t'entraîner à marcher avec ça. Pendant que tu t'entraînes, je vais essayer de trouver des gens à transformer en chevaux et cocher. » Dit Sora avec sourire sadique ? Qui l'eut cru ?

La bonne fée, car c'est lui que nous allons suivre laissant Roxas à son 'entraînement', traversa la ville de fond en comble. Mais bien sûr à cette heure-là et avec ce bal, il n'y avait plus personne. Il décida donc d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître quelques connaissances.

« Sora ? Mais pourquoi on est là nous d'abord ? » Demanda un homme aux cheveux bleue et une cicatrice sur son visage. Six personnes étaient présentes qui avaient de suite reconnu le garçon.

« Je vais avoir besoins de vous. » Répondit simplement Sora en les dirigeants devant la maison de Roxas, c'est-à-dire les bois. Ce dernier attendait devant le portail, justement, jugeant qu'il arrivait suffisamment à bien marcher avec des talons.

« Bien puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous transformer. Vous me deviez un service de toute façon donc on ne viendra rien me réclamer. Xigbar, Lexaeus, Saïx et Xemnas. » Les quatre personnes concernées se transformèrent, à cause de Sora bien sûr, en chevaux. « Ne vous inquiétez pas une fois que la magie cessera de marcher vous redeviendrez normaux. Quand à vous, Zexion et Demyx, au lieu de vous regarder comme ça, vous tiendrez les chevaux, mais frappez les quand même pas trop, je vous rappelle qu'ils reviendront normaux. »

Les deux concernés eurent un regard complice, faisant amèrement regrettés les quatre autres personnes transformé d'être venu. Roxas les regardaient amusé alors qu'il rentra dans le carrosse qu'avait fait apparaître Sora grâce à une citrouille donné par un certain Jack. Il sortit la tête par la fenêtre ouverte et regarda le châtain.

« Je te remercie, pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Mais de rien, par contre il y a une toute petite règle que tu dois respecter.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu dois revenir avant minuit du château.

- Hein mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Roxas alors que Sora réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il pouvait donner.

« C'est parce que l'auteur à peur que tu fasses un peu trop la fête et que tu te retrouves à passer la nuit avec un certain roux (7). » Pour cette deuxième remarque, Sora se retrouva en minijupe, il décida donc d'arrêter tout de suite ses commentaires sur l'auteur de cette histoire. « Euh je veux dire que c'est les règles et que ce n'est pas moi qui les fixe.

- Et que se passera-t-il si le délai est passé et que je suis toujours là-bas ?

- Tout ce que j'ai créé redeviendra à son état d'origine. »

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que le carrosse commença à partir en direction du palais. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire au prince ? Ah non ! Il ne doit pas commencer à faire comme Xion et ses sœurs. Il trouverait bien, non ? Mais et si le bal se finissait quand il arriverait ? Il était déjà surement tard. Néanmoins le blond avait déjà la possibilité de le revoir, c'était déjà un miracle.

Le miracle, Axel lui, l'attendait toujours. Il avait enchaîné danse sur danse avec des filles toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres. Il en faisait même un jeu. Pour deviner laquelle lui servirait d'exemples pour égorger ses parents. Le roux avait été retrouvé par Riku, son ami et serviteur de son père, qui lui avait appris l'origine du bal et qu'il devait impérativement être là.

Il les tuerait. Le forcer à se marier ! A son âge, il allait avoir ses vingt-un, c'était beaucoup trop jeune. De plus ce n'était pas tellement contre le fait de se marier que le prince était contre, c'était plutôt le fait que ce soit ses parents qui décident. D'ailleurs, ces derniers notaient toutes ses expressions comme si un sourire signifiait qu'il choisirait la fille avec qui il dansait. De plus, le roux allait danser toute la nuit si le nombre de candidate ne diminuait pas.

Il allait mourir de fatigue ! Il en était sûr maintenant : être prince était vraiment horrible, si seulement il pouvait être comme ce petit blond qu'il avait rencontré. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que quelqu'un rentra dans le palais (8).

Le prince avait changé de partenaire, il put donc jeter un regard à l'entré. Ce n'était pas possible ! Non ce n'était pas lui. Il lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas lui. Et puis, il ne viendrait pas en minijupe comme lui, pensa le roux.

En effet, ce n'était pas lui mais avec l'espoir on peut croire n'importe quoi. Sora, car il s'agit de notre bonne fée adoré qui est finalement venu regarder, s'approcha de l'argenté avec qui il avait l'air de bien connaître puisqu'il l'embrassa. Axel fut surpris, et non choqué comme l'assemblée, de savoir son ami et un parfait inconnu s'embrassaient là, presque devant lui.

Il allait devoir avoir une petite discutions avec lui.

Reprenant son jeu, il enchaîna donc avec la danseuse suivante. La précédente s'appelait Kairi et Axel l'avait déjà classé numéro un de la débilité par excellence, se demandant comment c'était possible mais aussi était sûr d'avoir sa gagnante. On ne pouvait pas faire pire !

Et bien si c'était possible, se pensa le prince étonné, quelques minutes après. Comment c'était possible ? Enfin quand il apprit le lien de parenté entre la rousse et la fille avec qui il était en train de danser, il comprit tout de suite. Il changea donc son tableau momentanément, la première place étant maintenant occupé par cette 'fille' nommé Xion.

Puis Axel, au lieu de l'écouter parler de sa vie, pensa au petit blondinet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riku qui était maintenant en train de danser avec son sosie. Il était presque l'identique, physiquement. En pensant à son physique, le roux se rappela de _ses_ yeux, _sa _voix, _son_ corps, _son _visage, _sa _bouche…

Non, il devrait arrêter de penser à lui. Il ne le connaissait même pas.

Puis le prince eut d'un coup une idée. Il reporta donc de nouveau son attention à Xion qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne l'avait même pas écouté. Elle parlait de son premier et seul amour, ou comment un garçon avait eu pitié d'elle, comprit Axel.

« Et c'est là que Marluxia a décidé d'aller dans une organisation tout pourri alors je l'ai rejoint pour qu'on soit toujours ensemble mais ma sœur aîné, Namine, y était déjà dans ce groupe et en a profité pour me le piquer !

- Xion, je me demandais…Cette après-midi, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un en ville et j'aimerai savoir si tu le connais. Il est un peu plus grand que toi, possède des yeux bleus magnifiques et une chevelure blonde un peu dans tous les sens, comme un soleil. Tu ne le connais pas ?

- Je vois de qui tu veux parler mais je ne te le dirais pas. » Xion tira la langue au plus grand en riant alors que ce dernier s'exaspéra. Il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir connaître qui il était ou encore son nom.

« Dis le moi ! »

Lorsque Xion allait parler, on entendit une nouvelle fois les portes s'ouvrirent. A croire que tout le monde arrivait en retard. Le roux crut que son cœur allait lâcher en voyant la personne qui rentrait et de qu'elle façon était-elle habillée. Cette dernière n'était nul autre que Roxas qui descendait à présent toute les marches.

Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le fixait. Idée qui se confirma quand il leva la tête pour regarder la salle. Au milieu de la foule, il remarqua Sora et la personne, qui suivait le prince cette après-midi, dansaient ainsi que Kairi et Namine qui parlaient à des gardes, surement pour se trouver un pigeon à plumer ? Et puis ces yeux furent captivés, une nouvelle fois, par un regard émeraude. Si bien qu'il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et finit par tomber. Il ne lui restait que trois marches, trois petites marches qui venaient de le ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

Foutu robe ! pensa Roxas en baissant la tête rouge d'embarras. Puis brusquement il vit une nouvelle fois _cette_ main lui être tendu devant lui. Il la prit sachant déjà de qui elle venait et lorsque celle-ci le releva, il leva enfin la tête. En face de lui le prince qui le remerciait intérieurement de l'avoir sauvé de Xion. Cette dernière avait rejoint ses sœurs et ensemble regardaient le prince et cette fille qu'elles avaient l'impression de déjà-vu. Axel gardait la main du blond et fit une révérence devant lui.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Le blond accepta bien sûr, bien que son cœur martèle sa poitrine. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la piste de dance où tous les couples qui dansaient il y a quelques instants, avaient arrêté les regardant. Et dire qu'il ne savait pas danser et que tout le monde les regardaient. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit le prince qui lui vole son cœur. Et comme pour répondre à sa question, le prince lui sourit à la Colgate (9). Le plus petit en rougit et baissa la tête, loupant au passage un pas. Ils valsèrent tous deux pendant une éternité. Enfin d'après les deux garçons, en vérité ils n'avaient dansé que treize minutes. Une fois qu'Axel remarqua que le blond était fatigué, il l'entraîna jusqu'au jardin. Ils eurent une minute, au moins, pendant laquelle ils ne firent que se regarder. Gêné, Roxas s'était finalement assis sur le rebord de la fontaine alors qu'Axel était debout devant lui.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? J'aimerai enfin le connaître. » Demanda le roux alors que le plus petit était surpris et inquiet. Il avait dit 'enfin' l'avait-il déjà démasqué ? Il fallait lui inventé un prénom.

« Ro…Roxas. » Murmura-t-il en se traitant d'idiot. Devant le prince, il n'arrivait pas à mentir.

« Tu sais Roxas, je peux te faire peur en te disant ça, alors qu'on s'est rencontré qu'aujourd'hui mais...» Le plus grand s'assit à côté du plus jeune et lui caressa la joue. Ce dernier rougit faisant concurrence à ses cheveux, peut-être ? Il le trouvait tout simplement adorable. « Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux. »

Axel avait murmuré pour que seule la personne en face de lui ne l'entende. Puis il se rapprocha de ses lèvres doucement, permettant à Roxas de le repousser s'il ne le voulait pas. Il fut agréablement surpris de le voir fermer ses yeux. Il décida donc de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, les cloches de la gare se firent entendre de partout, se pétrifiant en même temps Roxas. Il était _DEJA_ minuit ? Le plus petit repoussa à contre cœur le prince en se levant.

« Je…Je dois partir. » Il partit en courant laissant une nouvelle fois Axel tout seul. Il tomba une nouvelle fois dans les escaliers du jardin et avait perdu ses chaussures, à son plus grand bonheur. Fichu chaussures !

« Attend ! »

Trop tard, le blond courait bien trop vite et il remarqua alors à ces pieds, une des chaussures que portait Roxas.

Pendant ce temps, après vingt minutes de retour, Roxas arrivait enfin chez lui. Il n'était plus qu'en caleçon, la magie ayant cessé de marcher. Heureusement il arriva quelques minutes avant sa belle-mère et ses sœurs. Il eut donc le temps de se mettre en pyjamas avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Il passa son index sur ses lèvres et rougit. Il avait failli l'embrasser…

« Être amoureux, hein ? Alors tu aimes vraiment les filles ? »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était persuadé que si Axel avait fait ça, c'était parce qu'il avait cru qu'il était une fille et non pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Il n'aurait finalement pas dû y aller, ça n'avait rien arrangé d'après lui. Puis il entendu Kairi, Xion et Namine rentrer. Au moins il les avait empêché de s'accaparer Axel, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Décidant de voir si elles allaient lui parler de cette blonde qui avait dansé avec le prince, il partit les voir. Elles avaient visiblement l'air surpris de voir Roxas.

« Alors ce bal ? C'était bien ? Le prince a finalement choisit quelqu'un ?

- Le bal était merveilleux mais le prince n'a apparemment pas fait son choix final.

- Il y avait bien cette maudite blonde qui l'a accaparé pendant un long moment, mais elle est partie avant que le bal ne se finisse.

- La peste, je la déteste, j'étais en train de danser avec lui lorsqu'elle est arrivée. »

Roxas sourit malgré lui à ce qu'elles venaient de lui dire sans le savoir. Il avait été apprécié apparemment. Il voulut partir mais Xion lui demanda quelque chose.

« Le prince, avant que cette blonde n'arrive, m'a demandé un renseignement sur quelqu'un. Il cherchait une personne qui je cite : ' Est un peu plus grand que moi, possède des yeux bleus magnifiques et une chevelure blonde un peu dans tous les sens, comme un soleil'. Ça ne te rappelle personne, **Roxas** ? »

Le concerné rougit en entendant ce que le prince avait dit à son sujet.

Un soleil magnifique ? Lui ? Non, non ça ne pouvait pas être de lui qu'il parlait.

« Ce n'est pas moi, si c'est ça que tu sous-entend.» Finit-il par concéder en partant dans sa chambre.

« C'est vrai que la description lui ressemble parfaitement.» Ajouta Namine qui semblait installer un doute dans son esprit et celui de ses frangines.

Pendant ce temps, après que le bal soit fini, le prince avait déclaré à ses parents, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes présentes, qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Ses parents se dirent tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la personne à la robe blanche et aux chaussures transparentes.

Pourtant ils étaient loin de se douter que 'la fille' dont était tombé amoureux leur fils était loin d'être une fille. Et pas un moment, ils n'y pensèrent, donnant donc l'approbation à leur fils. Cependant, il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Car Axel n'était pas dupe, il avait tout de suite reconnu Roxas. Mais il lui avait échappé une deuxième fois, enfin cette fois-ci il avait plusieurs indices. Le premier était son prénom. Il était sûr que c'était le sien, cela se voyait à ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait mentir. Le deuxième était la chaussure qu'il avait laissée quand il était parti. D'ailleurs il la tenait en ce moment dans ses mains alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit.

« Comment je vais faire pour le retrouver maintenant ? » Une minute passa jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit. « Je sais. Riku vient voir ! » Le garçon aux cheveux argentés arriva, étant garde du corps du prince, il était tout le temps là où il était.

« Tu devrais dormir, il se fait tard.

- Je sais, je vais me coucher tout de suite mais avant… Tu pourras m'accompagner demain en ville cherché quelqu'un ?

- Le blond c'est ça ? » Demanda le plus jeune, surprenant son aîné qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Comment tu sais ?

- Sora me l'a dit mais je ne peux pas tout te dire sinon ce n'est pas drôle

- Tu me laisse à mon chagrin, c'est ça ?

- Tu le verras bientôt de toute façon, bon maintenant dors ! »

Puis le serviteur ferma la porte alors que le roux s'endormit en espérant vraiment le retrouvé. S'il existait n'importe quelle force supérieure, il la prierait nuit et jour pour au moins _le_ revoir.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Roxas se réveilla en sueur, il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il y avait ses vrais parents et aussi…Axel. Tout était encore confus mais il se souvenait parfaitement de cette sensation de peur. Ses parents lui demandaient de rejoindre Axel alors qu'il lui disait à quel point il l'aimait.

Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Non c'était impossible, se répétait sans cesse le blond. Il n'arriverait cependant plus à dormir maintenant. Il repensait trop au roux et à ce moment où leurs lèvres…

« Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. » Murmura Roxas avant de s'endormir, trop épuisé.

Le lendemain, comme promis, Riku et Axel étaient partis à la recherche du blond. Leur tactique, ou plutôt l'idée du prince, était de faire essayer à tous les garçons de la ville, la chaussure laissé par Roxas. Riku, qui était chargé de l'enfiler à tous, avait bien rigolé devant certain candidat. Certains refusaient catégoriquement de la porter malgré la demande du prince, comme un certain blond au bonnet noir.

Axel avait reconnu la personne qui avait bousculé son futur amant le jour de leur rencontre. Il lui fit donc passer un sale quart d'heure et on retrouva donc une forme déformée par terre plus tard. Puis le prince, après avoir passé presque toute son après-midi en essayage de chaussure, se souvint d'une de ses cavalières.

_«Je vois de qui tu veux parler mais je ne te le dirais pas »_

Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Pion ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Rion ? (10) Ouai, bref. Son nom, il s'en foutait. Tous ce qu'il voulait s'était savoir où elle habitait.

Puis, il ne sait comment mais il se souvint. S'il était là-bas, Axel devrait remercier cette folle. A force de trop parler elle lui avait été d'une aide sans le savoir. Ils partirent donc vers le bois où ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. En s'enfonçant dans la forêt, ils trouvèrent une maison qui a première vue était abandonnée.

Hors le portail étant ouvert, ils se permirent d'entrer. Puis frappèrent à la porte, comme des personnes tout à fait normal l'aurait fait. Ce fut une rousse qui vint leur ouvrir, rappelant au roux qu'elle devait aussi habité là. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas était qu'elles avaient une autre sœur, peut-être la moins débile des trois. Etant partie rejoindre son amoureux, ils ne la trouvèrent pas. Au contraire, ils trouvèrent les deux plus grandes folles qu'Axel avait déjà vues. Il rentra donc sans se soucier d'aucune personne.

« Votre Majesté, que nous vaut cette visite ? » Demanda Kairi en refermant presque la porte sur Riku. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle sembla ne pas remarquer. Il tenait toujours sur un coussin, la précieuse chaussure.

« J'aimerais savoir où habite Roxas ?

- Roxas ? Mais nous ne connaissons personne de ce nom-là. » Mentit Xion en regardant sa sœur d'un air complice. Cette dernière comprit le message et alla discrètement, enfin presque discrètement, à la porte où se trouvait derrière un garçon aux cheveux blond.

Roxas, car il s'agissait de lui, se retrouva alors fermé à clef dans sa propre chambre. Et lui qui avait l'intention justement de partir. Il se colla à la porte et essaya d'entendre quelque chose.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fermez cette porte ? » Entendit le blond.

Cette voix…Il était chez lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Se demandait Roxas. Il avait finalement décidé de partir de cette maison pour pouvoir vivre le plus loin possible et voilà que la personne qui hantait son esprit était dans sa maison.

Cependant il continuerait ce qu'il avait commencé. Il prit son sac, ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta (11). Une fois dehors, le blond essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, malheureusement il n'avait pas de chance en ce moment. Il trébucha sur une espèce de clé immense qu'avait laissée la brune.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur, Kairi avait surpris Riku en lui prenant la chaussure, sachant que cela allait les occuper. Cela marcha presque puisque Riku se mit à essayer de la rattraper. En ayant marre de ses deux folles, il les frappa si fort qu'elles moururent sur le coup (12).

Axel ramassa la chaussure alors qu'il entendu un bruit dehors. Il sortit donc et vu se relever son magnifique petit blond devant lui. Il s'avança donc devant lui alors que ce dernier s'était retourné et était pétrifié. Il sentait ses battements de cœur s'accélérer à chaque pas du roux en sa direction. Arrivé à à peu près un mètre du blond, il s'agenouilla devant lui et commença à lui enlever sa chaussure. Une fois enlevé, le prince lui fit enfiler celle qu'il avait dans la main, bien sûr elle lui allait parfaitement. Axel eut un sourire satisfait en se relevant et souriait encore plus en voyant le visage du plus petit rouge.

« Je… » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il ne savait quoi dire. Cette scène était tellement embarrassante qu'il se demandait si elle pouvait l'être encore plus. Malheureusement elle pouvait.

« Les robes te vont bien, Roxas. » Répondit le prince en riant.

Le blond essaya une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir, il ne pouvait rester là. Il avait trompé le prince et en était tombé amoureux. Mais Axel lui prit le poignet, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa finalement. Juste un baiser, leur premier alors que Roxas, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais se laissait faire. Lorsqu'il réalisa son acte, le plus petit s'écarta de lui, les joues en feu.

« Mais…Mais je suis un garçon et…Tu es le prince…

- Je suis un garçon aussi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça change grand-chose. Être prince…Ne me rejette pas pour ça, je serais prêt à renoncer à ce titre pour toi. Je t'aime, Roxas.

- Arrête de dire des choses gênantes comme ça.

- Aimes moi, s'il te plaît.

- Idiot…Je t'aime déjà beaucoup trop. »

Ils se regardèrent alors enfin. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, Roxas se mit la main devant la bouche pour éviter de recommencer à dire n'importe quoi. Axel fut, lui, surpris dans un premier temps puis fut heureux. Il l'embrassa encore.

Pendant ce temps, derrière eux, Sora était apparu et était dans les bras de l'argenté.

« Sora, je t'ai cherché hier. Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ?

- J'ai un emploi du temps chargé, j'ai dû arranger les choses entre deux amis, Demyx et Zexion. Les pauvres sont encore plus lents que ces deux-là. » Dit-il en désignant Axel et Roxas. « Mais pour ce qui est d'avoir des enfants… »

Et c'est ainsi que vécurent heureux Axel et Roxas. Ils se marièrent après avoir instauré le mariage homosexuel. Comme l'avait prédit Sora, ils n'eurent pas d'enfant malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives au lit (13).

* * *

**Notes** : (1) _Vingt ans plus tard _: On va aller très vite XD, Vingt ans d'un coup.

(2) _Namine et Xion, les sœurs de Kairi _: Je me suis que ça ferait trop bizarre si c'était les filles de Kairi XD.

(3) _Toutes les trois essayaient de se faire belles _: Notez l'expression : **'ESSAYER'** de se faire belle XD.

(4) _Xion avant de rire comme une cruche _: Dédicace à la fiction 'Et si tout avait été différent' d'Orixiah.

(5) _Le roux était collé à son crâne ou quoi ?_ : On peut tout coller avec la colle super glue ! XD

(6) _Ben si, qu'est-ce que tu veux, on l'est tous un jour ou l'autre _: Une amie qui m'a dit ça. Bon on ne parlait pas de ça mais j'ai voulu rajouté ça ici XD.

(7) _tu te retrouves à passer la nuit avec un certain roux :_ Et puis surtout parce que c'est un Disney on ne peut pas mettre un lemon et faut pas que je choque mes jeunes lecteurs XD.

(8) _quelqu'un rentra dans le palais _: Le suspense ! XD

(9) _le prince lui sourit à la Colgate _: Colgate ! Je fais de la pub sans le faire exprès XD.

(10) _Pion ? Rion ?_ : Notez les jeux de mots pourris XD.

(11)_ Il prit son sac, ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta _: Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est au rez-de-chaussée.

(12) _il les frappa si fort qu'elles moururent sur le_ coup : Riku ne sent pas sa force XD.

(13) _ils n'eurent pas d'enfant malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives au lit_ : J'ai eu l'idée de cette phrase en jouant au Sims. Parce que quand on veut faire crack-crack, il y a 'essayé de faire un enfant' et là pour Axel et Roxas, ils y avaient rien XD.

* * *

Voilà fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez des reviews pour me donner un avis (bon ou mauvais).

* * *

EDIT : 09/05/12 : J'ai décidé de corriger les fautes d'orthographes les plus flagrantes que je voyais mais je n'ai pas tout réécrit pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'aime plus vraiment l'AkuRoku et que franchement elle est débile cette fiction. Mais bon je me ferais tuer si je l'enlevais du site, donc la voilà sans faute (il doit en rester quelques-unes quand même). Également, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire d'autre remix de Disney car je suis déjà beaucoup trop occupée donc ce n'est qu'un OS débile maintenant XD


End file.
